Evil Makoola 2
by gothamcity29
Summary: Luke is back and he has a plan to destroy Boomer and the new king Boz.


PAIR OF KINGS: EVIL MAKOOLA 2: LUKE'S REVENGE

MAIN

King Boomer

King Boz

Mikayla Makoola

Mason Makoola

VILLAINS

Luke Makoola

Lanny

King Brady (Plant Clone)

Deep in the heart of the dark side is Luke with the plant clones Brady and Boomer. Who are trying desperately to escape so they can get revenge on the kings. Who unknown to them King Brady has left the island and claims to be never coming back. Anyway they manage to free the Boomer clone but can not free themselves. Luke then orders, "Alright Boomer clone you're free. Now go perform some reconnaissance on the island. I won't to know exactly what has happened in the time we've been imprisonned." So he does that and now Luke is left alone with the King Brady clone who just wants to talk. However Luke tells him to shut up and shimmies to the other side of the rock.

At the castle the real Boomer and the new king Boz are just talking really about nothing. Although Boomer does realise that this is the six month anniversary since his brother Brady left the island. So he is a bit upset about it but his new brother Boz tries to cheer him up. By showing Boomer his amazing acrobatic abilities he cheers Boomer right up and the two then share a plate of cookies. However of all the stories he's told about Brady and himself there is one he never told Boz. It's when he and Brady met Luke Makoola an evil Makoola who tried to take over Kinkow but was beaten by his own cousin. Mikayla beat Luke in a sword fight and was then banished to the dark side along with two evil plant clones of Brady and Boomer. So that is another reason for Boz to not go over to the dark side of Kinkow.

Also they want to go visit their cousin Lanny who got his own island he called Lanada. Boomer is going to take the stairway but Boz wants to climb out over the balcony. Both were unaware they were being watched by the Boomer clone and he then goes to tell his master what he heard. He makes it back to the dark side unseen and tells Luke that Brady left Kinkow and there is a new king. He even brought tools to help Luke and the Brady clone escape. He then tells Luke how Lanny got his own island and became king of what he named Lananda. Which all that new information gives Luke an evil idea to get his revenge and rule Kinkow. He will make it to where King Brady makes a come back and will cause in fighting between Boomer and the new king Boz.

Now they are free and their first stop is Lanada where they will talk to an old friend and make Lanny help them. However first Boomer clone is sent off and Luke tells the Brady clone, "You know clone you're the key part of my plan. We'll have to get rid of your not so better half." However the clone Brady does not want to get rid of Boomer but Luke tells him if he does the clone Brady can have Mikayla. He agrees without hesitation and they to make their way to Lanada.

On Lanada the kings beat them there but Lanny with his usual level of manners tries to get them to leave his island. So they just leave and Boomer does say, "Well it was nice to see you Lanny. See ya." Lanny really can not stand those two and can stand Boz even less then he could stand Brady. Lanny closes his eyes and imagines them not being here and a voice says, "Wow little demented Lanny. You haven't changed a bit." With his wit he he says, "Who dares...," but before he finishes he opens his eyes and sees Luke. He is frigtened and confused at seeing Luke on Lanada as he was banished to the dark side of Kinkow. Yes but Luke made his escape and now has a new plan to take over Kinkow. The plan revolves around the King Brady clone and use him to destroy the new brotherhood of Kings Boomer and Boz.

Lanny likes this plan and this time will join willingly and not have to be a slave to Luke like last time. However Luke does say the Boomer clone will have to be gotten rid of and Lanny can lock him up in his dungeons. He can even keep him as a play thing and torture him until his little black heart is content. Lanny is not objective to that and will go along with Luke's plan but wonders what the rest of it is. So Luke tells him, "Our little plant clone of the former king Brady is the key Lanny. Brady will make a miraculous come back and attempt to rekindle with his brother. It will cause a rift between Boz and Boomer and it will allow me to become king of Kinkow." All Lanny has to do is send a message that Brady never made it back to Chicago. Then make it seem that he crashed on one of the other islands as Luke learned that Brady left during a storm.

So he wants some of Lanny's minions to steal one of Kinkow's hot air balloons and put it on one of the other islands. However it must look tattered and destroyed to make it look as if it had crashed. So Lanny commands it and the plan is then set in motion for Kinkow's eventual takeover.

Back on Kinkow Boomer and Boz are playing pool until they get a message from Mikayla. She gives the message to Boomer and it tells them about Brady he never made it to Chicago but is on Kippie Kippie. He just never told anyone because he didn't have the heart to tell his brother he failed. So Boomer practically screams for everyone to go to Kippie Kippie and bring back Brady. Boz is left alone in his room and ponders with Brady back will that change things between Boomer and himself. All hurry to get to the other island and in all the comotion Boz is left behind. Boz thinks that they must have just forgotten him but that doesn't make him feel any better. He walks away sad not knowing someone was watching him and it was Luke. He then tells himself, "All is going exactly how I planned." Which he then follows with an evil laugh and he makes his way back to Lanada.

On the other island Boomer, Mason, and Mikayla go to see if Brady is there on Kippie Kippie. So far they have found one of their balloons destroyed but there is no sign of Brady. However Brady does show up and Boomer goes to hug his brother and Mason and even Mikayla are happy to see him. Boomer most of all and then asks Brady if he was on the island why did he not write so he could be rescued. Brady says he was embarassed and he still wanted to be his own man and learn to live without his brother. Boomer then says he has something to say, "Brady you're not going to believe this. We have another brother! We're tripplets bro!" He looks to introduce Boz but he isn't here and Boomer can not understand why. However Boomer is just glad to see his brother and wants to bring him back home to Kinkow. There is a balloon ready and Brady tells them to go on ahead he wants to make sure he has all his things.

Lanny comes out from the bushes and congratulates the Brady clone for fooling them so easily. The clone says, "Yeah Lanny I got this soon our master will rule Kinkow and I get that fine girl Mikayla." Lanny is disgusted at that notion but he tells the Brady clone to continue on with the rest of the plan. He obeys and Lanny puts a plan in motion of his own as he wants revenge on Luke for making him his slave. With one of those turning the clone against Luke and then making Luke the slave.

Now back on Kinkow everyone has lined up to welcome back Brady however the ceremony isn't a very happy one. As many of the islanders have stated they've enjoyed Brady being gone and love the new king Boz. Even though at one point he brought to their side of the island a Tarantula Person baby. Although he hasn't been such a bad king and Boomer has changed his ways as well. Anyway with that mentioned Boomer wants to show Brady their new brother Boz who then shows up by swinging from a vine. Boomer then says, "Boz this is our brother Brady. Brady this is Boz. He was raised by apes and eats with his feet." Brady finds that really cool and wants Boz to show him. So Boz pulls up his foot in an almost impossible way and shows his toe fruit. Brady finds that both cool and gross however he does say, "Hey Boom I've been gone a long time. I want to make it up to you for ditching you and leaving Kinkow. You want to go surfing at the beach?"

Boomer sure as heck does and he and Brady go back to their room and get suited up. Boz is once again left out in the cold and everyone else goes on with their business. However someone does come out and says, "Oh King Boz are you okay? Your friends and even your own brothers just seemed to have abandoned you." Boz assures the stranger he's all right but then asks who he is as Boz has never seen him before. He says, "I'm Luke Makoola your majesty. I'm here to help." Boz says he was told about Luke and that he tried to take over Kinkow and Luke says, "Did I say Luke Makoola I meant Luke...Skywalker. You look upset if you want I can hang out with you." Boz would like that so Luke put his arm around Boz's and Luke just has a menacing smile on his face and they walk off.

Boomer and Brady are really enjoying their time being back together and Mikayla came to see the kings and Brady. She goes to him and says, "Brady I just want to say I'm sorry for saying what I said about you not being mature. Why you left and I know you might never forgive me but I had to say something." Brady does forgive her as she was right about him as the past few months he was gone he did try to change. Which she can see as he has not hit on her or made a dumb comment. Brady then says, "Mikayla to show you I have changed I was wondering if we could just be friends? Then in time maybe could you go out with me?" He closed his eyes and flinched back and Mikayla tells him, "I'd like that. Very much." So then she takes Brady by the arm and Boomer is proud of how his brother has changed.

Back at the castle Boz and his new friend Luke are just messing around and Boz talks to Luke about Boomer and Brady. He tells him, "You know I'm happy for Boomer that his brother is back. It's just he doesn't seem to be hanging out with me anymore." Oh Luke can feel his pain and tells Boz he does have s suprise for everyone on the island of Kinkow. Also Luke has to be kept a secret as he doesn't even want anyone to find out about him either. However Boz wants to hang out with his brother Boomer even if he has to fight for him. So Luke tells him, "You know what your majesty you should do just that. Fight for Boomer and you will get him back." So he leaves Luke in their bedroom and goes to the beach where Brady and Boomer are. All Luke does is laugh and tells himself, "Oh all is going exactly according to plan."

At the beach Boz can see Boomer and Brady playing and he wants to take Boomer away from Brady. Boz proclaims, "Boomer I know you're happy to see Brady and you have every right to be. Although ever since he came back you and I haven't been hanging out to much." Boomer does admit that but hasn't seen Brady in months and figures Boz would understand as he thought he was an only child. Boz then has to say, "Yeah but since I found out I have a brother I've been wanting to be a better one. I can't do that if all you want to do is hang out with Brady and not me." Boomer is then getting angry and says, "You know Boz we've been hanging out alot and I'm just glad to see Brady. I guess you don't understand that after all you were raised by apes." Boz gets even more angry and then says that with all that said he doesn't want to be brothers with Boomer or Brady for that matter anymore. He walks off and then Boomer walks off in anger as well.

All that is left there is the Brady clone who can see his master's plan is going ahead of schedule. He then goes to meet him and will tell him all is going as it should be and much faster then expected. Back at the castle the Brady clone sees his master playing pool and tells him, "Uh master I just came to tell you Boz and Boomer all ready hate each other. We can go to phase two now." Luke is very pleased and so he tells the clone to get the bat medallion and call for the Tarantula People. He will obey and goes to the vault and will go to the dark side and call for them. Luke then sends a message for Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, and Mason to meet in the plaza at 2:00 p.m. He then continues to play pool and tells himself, "Eight ball corner pocket." He hits it and the ball makes it into the pocket and he laughs.

In the plaza is the four guests and Boz is still angry at Boomer and vice versa. Mason then wonders why it was just the four of them that were invited and by who? Brady then comes in and tells them, "Oh I invited you guys on my master's orders." Boomer then wonders just what he is talking about and their answers will be answered. A voice then says, "Oh it was by my doing my old friends and family. I though it was high time I get my revenge." Boz doesn't understand as he tells Boomer about Luke and Boomer then wonders why he never said anything. Boomer yells, "Boz that's Luke Makoola the guy I warned you about." Boz however told them that Luke said his name was Luke Skywalker and that he was planning a surprise. Boomer then can't believe that Brady was going along with it all and Mason has the answer. He says, "My king I don't think that's Brady but the evil plant clone that was banished to the dark side."

He then says, "Yeah it's true I'm not the real Brady but a stunning and quite frankly better alternative." Boomer can't believe this as he thought Brady finally came home only for it to be a fake. The fake then tells them that they will have some Tarantula People guests very soon and there is even more anger. Boz sees that he let his brother down and wants to do something. So he just gets angry and he attacks the Brady clone and that gives Boomer the chance to attack Luke. In the skirmish the clone Brady drops the bat medallion and Mason gets it and just in time. As the Tarantula People arrived but Mason quickly commands them to go back and they seem almost sad and annoyed. Mason calls for the guards and they take the clone and Luke by the arms. Luke once again can not believe he failed and Boomer gives the sentence for the clone.

He wants it destroyed so it can not harm Kinkow again and Luke is to be locked up with an armed guard at all times. It's a bit of a dark sentence as everyone sees but Boomer goes off in anger however Boz goes after him. In their room Boz tries to comfort Boomer about what had happend only minutes ago. Boomer is just so frustrated about what had happened. As he thought that he finally got his brother back but Boz has to remind him, "You know Boom even though this happend and I can never replace Brady but you still have me." That does cheer him up and so Boz suggests a game of pool and they start to play.

Now in the dungeon Luke just sits there in chains just sitting again and says to himself, "Well I'm back where I started only this time I'm finally alone." However he is not as his cell mate is a crazy old man who sings the Camp Town Lady and Luke just screams in pain.


End file.
